Benefits
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: Penelope and Derek discover all the additional benefits that their friendship entails.
1. Warmth

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except this crazy idea for which I am borrowing these characters.

A/N: I've been watching old episodes of CM and sorry but I just don't buy it that there isn't and hasn't been more going on between Penelope and Derek. Therefore, here is my take on it.

Please let me know what you think. The first couple of chapters will be short but I hope still more than enough to get the point across.

Chapter 1 – Warmth

The first time they slept in the same bed it was for the sake of retaining body heat. They'd been called to a case in Gunnison, Colorado in the middle of January involving an UNSUB who was stalking his victims via their PCs before killing them. It had been vital to have Garcia with them, which was fine until the furnace of the hotel in which they were staying crapped out during their second night there. Gunnison isn't known for it's warm winter nights and this one was no exception.

Since Elle and JJ were sharing a room they had chosen to bunk together with all the bedding from both beds wrapped around them to stave off the cold. Gideon, Hotch and Reid had gone the "manly" route and piled on as much clothing as they dared and then headed down to the lounge where there was a wall sized fireplace to sleep in chairs. Derek, however knew Garcia, who had a room of her own, would likely attempt to tough it out on her own rather than ask so he'd gone to her. Sure enough, when he'd arrived with his own bedding in hand she was shivering in her flannel pjs and winter parka.

Slipping by her, he'd climbed into her bed, spread out his offering of warmth and then held out his hand to her in invitation for her to join him. She'd come without argument and he'd cocooned her against his own body under all the blankets. They had both stayed warm and he'd discovered an added benefit of sharing a bed with his baby girl, he'd slept peacefully for the first time in years.

TBC…


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: See part one

A/N: Another short chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed and added a story alert. Please continue to let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has a particular benefit they'd like these two to experience together please let me know. I feel there is a gap between this chapter and the next and need one that might fit. Thx.

Chapter 2 – Comfort

It was several months before Penelope and Derek shared a bed once again. This time he'd come to her after the team had finally discovered whom the Fisher King was and why he had been stalking them and systematically trying to destroy the team. Penelope and Gideon had developed an understanding of each other's existence but that tentative bond had become severely strained to near snapping by the events, which had recently taken place. Gideon was treating her like a pariah. Derek knowing how his best friend would react to such alienation sought her out. He arrived at her apartment to find her in tears.

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"No. Gideon is a hard ass on some things you know this. Right now he's worried about Elle and he needs someone to blame until he can figure out why all of this happened."

Grabbing some tissue he wiped away the tears still streaming down her face and led her to the couch. Sitting down he hugged her against his shoulder. "Do you think he'll have me transferred off the team?"

Derek shook his head, "Hotch won't allow that." She sniffled loudly and mumbled something he didn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"I hope you're right," she repeated.

"I know I am. Come on, mama, no more tears. Let's go get some rest."

"You'll stay?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else tonight, baby girl."

"Thanks, Derek."

"You're welcome, P."

That night Penelope discovered the benefit of having her best friend to cuddle instead of a body pillow; no matter how bad things might be they didn't seem so bad when she slept in his arms.

TBC…


	3. Safety

Disclaimer: covered in part one

A/N: This is not the original part three. My muse has been busy today and you will get what used to be part three as part four. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know.

Chapter 3 – Safety

The team had gone out to unwind after a short yet brutal case. The mass grave of fourteen teenaged boys has been discovered in a heavily wooded area near a cluster of small towns in Massachusetts. When it was determined that the first body was less than a month old and the newest was that of a fifteen year old boy who'd gone missing only two days prior, everyone jumped into action. JJ handled the press, as only she was capable. Reid triangulated the killer's comfort zone for choosing victims. Meanwhile, Gideon, Morgan and Hotch spoke to the victims' families. It was to the relief and dismay of all when a fifteenth victim was discovered. They apprehended a local school principal in an act of necrophilia beside a freshly dug grave not far from the original one.

With another madman in custody but the stench of too little, too late clinging to them all they landed back at Quantico with one goal in mind: grab Garcia and head off to have some fun and forget. They were doing just fine until a trio of overgrown frat boys took a liking to Prentiss, JJ and Garcia. Despite the presence of Hotch, Gideon, Reid and Morgan they were pulling out all the stops from sending over drinks to their phone numbers on napkins and finally in what could only be deemed a desire to self-destruct they attempted to insinuate themselves into the BAU group.

Hotch chose to create a protective human barrier around Emily with his body. She seemed a bit stunned at his blatant display of cavemanishness but decided to go along with it and enjoy his attention.

Reid, with encouragement from Gideon was doing everything he could think of to gain JJ's interest. She was so amused by their behaviour that she took no notice at all, of the frat boy trio. The one who had zeroed in on Garcia however was rather creepy and was setting off Derek's future stalker meter. Leaning into Garcia he whispered, "Play along."

"Whatever you say, handsome."

Much louder Derek said, "Let's show them how to cut the rug in here, goddess."

She laughed but followed his lead. They had finished two fast songs and the DJ was slowing things down considerably when Derek tightened his hold on Penelope. "We're going to need to step things up a smidge, baby girl. You with me?"

She nodded and had about three seconds to register Derek's intent before his lips were on hers. When they finally separated Penelope was breathing hard and Derek looked tense. "He's too focused, P. I'm taking you home."

They briefly returned to the table to gather their things and say goodnight before heading out hand in hand. It was a short drive to Garcia's but Derek opted for his place just in case. "You want to watch a movie or head straight to bed?"

Penelope shrugged. "Could we watch a movie in bed?"

"Sounds like a plan. You want the bathroom first?"

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, Sugar…about that kiss?"

"Yeah, baby girl?" Derek turned to hold her gaze as she spoke.

"You know what never mind," she said giving him a wink. "It was nothing. Thanks for the effort."

"Don't mention it," he said. So she didn't and he turned away to stare at his available movies. As they lay in his bed that night, Penelope pondered the benefit of having a best friend who would protect her in any manner he could. Derek though had discovered a benefit of having Penelope as a best friend he wasn't sure what to do with. She heated his blood. He held her close knowing she was safe with him from danger but was he safe from her? For the first time he wasn't so certain and that scared him.

TBC…


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: see part one.

Chapter 4 – Healing

Derek needed to vent his excess adrenaline after the arrest of Carl Buford but he knew deep down he was in a bad place and likely to make poor decisions so he'd stayed locked up at his mother's until the funeral. Once it was over he hopped a plane back to Virginia as fast as he could get to the airport.

When his plane landed he contemplated heading straight to the closest club and bedding the first willing female who showed interest. It took about fifteen seconds before he dismissed the thought. His next thought was of his baby girl but he decided he really didn't want to drop more of his sordid past on her shoulders. Before he could fully dismiss the notion his cellphone rang.

"Yeah, Morgan."

"Derek, I'm in the arrivals pick-up zone."

"How? Never mind. I'm on my way out."

As she had said, there was his baby girl, parked illegally in her "Esther" as he came out of the airport. "Thanks, P."

"Nothing to thank me for. You'd do the same for me and we both know it." She wrapped him in a hug and he clung to her allowing her strength to spread to him. "Do you need to eat or anything before we head home?"

He shook his head. "What I need I could never ask of you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, Sugar."

He shook his head again as she shot him an expectant look before focusing on the road as she drove. When several moments had passed and Derek remained quiet she spoke once more, "As your designated best friend I can't let you loose tonight in this condition, Derek. If it's a warm body you need then I'm willing and able."

He was stunned and it showed in his response, "Penelope, you mean far too much to me for me to ever consider using you that way. I'll manage until I can get to the gym and beat the stuffing out of something or spar followed by a good long run."

"Derek, stop it!" Penelope was no longer being gentle with him. The anger she felt for the situation he had found himself in as a young boy surfaced along with her innate desire to comfort the man who was her closest friend. "I know, okay. I know what Buford did. Please let me do this for you. Let me help you heal."

He stared at her in silence the rest of the trip to his place. As she parked her car he reached across and took her hand. Penelope turned to face him and he gave just the slightest nod of acceptance.

That night Derek learned another benefit of having Garcia as his best friend; she'd give totally of herself physically as well as mentally to him to help preserve his sanity and help him start to find his true self again.

TBC…


	5. Release

Disclaimer: see part one

A/N: I made a HUGE snafu in part three that I will correct later today. I'm so used to Rossi now that I put him in there when it should clearly have been Gideon in canon. My apologies for the gaffe.

And, finally we're getting to the reason for the M rating. Enjoy!

Harlie

Chapter 5 – Release

Penelope made her decision to escape as fast as she could get away from the team while they were still in the air. JJ was guilt ridden and Gideon would be taking Reid home after he was checked over at the hospital. Emily, Hotch and Morgan wouldn't be finishing any paper work tonight so she figured she might as well go where she most needed to be. While they went inside to debrief she got in her car.

By the time Derek arrived at his house he was nearly frantic. Garcia had been mysteriously missing when they came out of their abbreviated debriefing, she wasn't at her place and she wasn't answering her phone. Before he alerted the rest of the team to a possible additional problem he had decided to come home on the off chance she was there. And there she was. Penelope was in the shower when he arrived and everything in him said he should wait for her to come out. But it had been a hell of a day and he needed this release as much as he now suspected she did as well.

They had never discussed sex. Yes, they'd had it after everything with Buford but the next day both of them had agreed it was a one-time occurrence not likely to ever be repeated. It had been sex for the sake of having sex, not making love or as base as gutter banging but a human response to the need for human contact in the face of extreme emotional upheaval. Tonight held an element of that once again, however as he pushed his way into the bathroom already shucking his shirt he knew it had a great deal to do with Penelope as well. Something had shifted between them and he was no longer able to view her as his best friend and nothing else. She was a person he needed to have in his life on multiple levels and apparently one of them was now sex.

Since he had no idea whether or not the same held true for her and had zero desire to pull the pin on that grenade right now he'd go with the vibe he was getting and join her in his shower. By the time he had his pants off and was removing his boxer briefs Penelope was watching him through the steamy glass of the shower stall. When he opened the door she welcomed him with open arms. Thank God, he thought and gathered her wet, soft body against his own.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Hey, yourself. By the way, were you trying to give me a heart attack? Not answering your phone tonight of all nights."

She had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Derek. I just had to get out of there. I need to forget what Spence went through. I can't erase what I saw. I didn't want to start this on the phone in case you told me no."

"Oh!" He caught her chin and lifted her head as he bent down so he could capture her lips with his own. The kiss lingered as they both took their time to explore. Yes they'd shared kisses in the past but this was the first time it was so deliberate. Gently he ended the kiss and worked his way along her neck to her shoulder. "Still think I'm going to say no?"

"Definitely not. It's just we never discussed adding sex to our friendship and you know what they say about assuming," she murmured as she ran a string of kisses along his upper chest, up his neck to meet his lips with her own once more.

"If there's one thing you are not, princess, it's an ass. You're kind and soft and sweet and wet." She giggled at that.

"You're not any drier, my chocolate Adonis. I guess I better get you out of here. Don't want you to melt before I've had my fill."

"No chance of it," Derek said as he guided her out of the shower. They dried one another off between kisses and caresses. By the time they reached his bed both of them were more than ready. Derek lay on his back and pulled Penelope down to straddle him. He had no problem entering her with one swift thrust. She was sitting straight on him so he brought up his knees to push her forward and met her part way. The motion drew a groan of satisfaction from them both. He was buried as deep within her as was humanly possible and it was intense, made more so as Penelope rotated her hips at the same time as she tightened her inner walls.

"Penelope Garcia, I think I love you," Derek said just before fusing his lips to hers. He didn't want to hear her say the same or worse not return the sentiment. He just really felt he needed it out there before he came within the confines of her body.

Some hours later when they were both completely spent and far too tired to dream they at last wrapped themselves around one another and slept. As Penelope slipped into unconsciousness she was thankful, to have a best friend with whom she could come for release and hoped this was a benefit that Derek would be agreeable to maintaining.

TBC…


	6. Happiness

Disclaimer: if you really need it look at part one

A/N: Please let me know what you're thinking of this story. Reviews make me smile even if they include constructive criticism. Thx.

Chapter 6 – Happiness

Of all the people Penelope expected to forget her birthday Derek Morgan was not it. Okay so he'd been away on a case for most of the last month but the team had returned three days ago. All day she had waited for him to give some indication that he knew what day it was and nothing. Emily and JJ had taken her to lunch. She'd received a card with a gift certificate to her favourite hair salon inside from Hotch and Gideon and Reid had somehow managed to get her a script autographed by Hugh Jackman for the X-Men origins movie that he was currently filming. She wanted to find out how Reid had pulled it off but she suspected a little starlet he'd left in California might have lent a helping hand. Even with all the attention from the team the one person she had hoped to receive the most attention from had let her down. It stung even more since he'd been at her house the very night they had returned from the case. They'd made out like teenagers instead of watching the movie she'd rented and then had sex well into the night before falling into exhausted slumber. Somehow knowing Derek had forgotten her birthday but not how to make her come twice in five minutes did not help right now.

Disheartened she got her stuff together and headed home. Sadly, she had refused all offers to do anything since she had presumed she'd be spending the evening with Derek. Arriving at home the first thing she noticed was the odd glow in her apartment windows. Garcia sped up a bit praying her apartment was not on fire to add to the hovering disillusionment of the day. There was a white sock hanging on the door to her apartment and immediately she understood where her best friend had disappeared to for the afternoon. Not knowing what to expect she unlocked the door and entered slowly.

The entire front half of her place was covered in candles including the small dining table, which was set intimately for two. Her missing best friend was headed toward her wearing an apron, what appeared to be the pair of low-slung jeans she'd helped him purchase a few weeks ago and a smile. His feet and chest were bare and he was carrying a glass of wine. If Penelope had not been prepared for just about any eventuality she might have moaned aloud. Just the sight of him, especially, like this was enough, to set her blood humming in her veins, with want for him.

"Welcome home birthday girl."

"I thought you'd forgotten."

He pouted at her. "You really think I could forget a day as important as this? Give me some credit, goddess. I've spent the last few weeks working like a crazy man to make sure we'd be home in time for this night. Honestly, I thought I was going to have to call Strauss and beg a family emergency when we still hadn't caught the guy by Monday. There's nothing I know about you, Penelope that I could ever forget."

She melted. "And that's why you are my one and only hot stuff."

"One of many reasons I'm sure." He led her by the hand to the table where he fed her. Not simply as in served her dinner but actually fed it to her. Once they were done eating he cleared the table while she enjoyed the bath he'd drawn for her. The water was the perfect temperature and scented with a combination of oils, which soothed away her remaining tension from the day. When she emerged from the bath he was there, waiting for her now wearing even less. He had removed the apron and his jeans.

"Are you my dessert," she asked playfully as he guided her into her bedroom. Derek shook his head as he suddenly scooped Penelope up and placed her gently on the bed. He followed her down holding himself up over her as he kissed her. Moving down her body he peppered her skin with kisses and varying licks. She had never thought before about all the ways a lick could change: from long and wet to short and almost dry and everything in between until he got to the top of her thighs. Nudging her legs apart, Derek buried his nose against her core and took a deep breath and held and then repeated the same action twice more. Penelope couldn't breathe.

"Delicious." His one word met her ears just as his tongue made contact with her clit. Penelope exploded.

By the time she was conscious again Derek had her cradled in his arms. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday, sweetness."

In lieu of speaking she kissed him and kissed him. She could still taste herself on his tongue and she couldn't think of any gift that could have made her happier than she was right now. Who needed a boyfriend when you had a best friend, like Derek. She mentally added the benefit of best birthday gift giver of all time to her list before returning her focus to the man who was fast becoming more things to her than she ever thought possible.

TBC…


	7. Pain

Disclaimer: It's here somewhere.

A/N: Forgive me but you had to know all was not going to remain spicy. Please review and let me know what are your thoughts.

Chapter 7 – Pain

"_But if you are thinking of trying to take advantage of me, let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterwards."_

"_Hey, silly girl…you know I love you, right?"_

The brief exchange they'd had earlier that night continued to run through Derek's head as he drove Penelope to his apartment. She refused to go back to the hospital and there was no way he was taking her back to her apartment tonight. He'd already spoken to a friend in the local PD to call in a favour and have the crime scene cleaning crew go by first thing in the morning to remove Penelope's blood from the front stairs of her building. Maybe once he knew that had been taken care of and a security system installed, with motion detectors, maybe then he'd let her go back home. Until then he planned to be her shadow.

Silently he was also thanking God. He hadn't graced the inside of a church in more years than he could count and the one night he bows his head, Penelope was nearly taken from him forever. He couldn't even begin to speculate the effect her death would have on him. He didn't dare go there. All the way to the hospital he had continued to pray that she wouldn't leave him. Once he'd gotten her home earlier this evening all he knew for certain was that he had to make absolutely certain she knew that he loved her. No regrets, no denial.

For a moment he wondered at the fact she had assumed he'd want to share her bed despite her injures. Yes, he would have loved nothing more than to tuck her in his arms and keep any and everything that could possibly hurt her away but he had needed to remain as alert as possible. He needed to make sure he could be her defender faster than her lover right now. Her lover. He loved her and now she knew. Derek pushed away the niggling question of whether or not Penelope had understood the depth of his declaration. He denied to himself that she had seemed shocked by his admission. Instead, he gloried in the fact she had returned the sentiment. He let her admission of their shared emotion act as a salve to ease the pain of worry. To help soothe away the horror of nearly being too late to correct her misconception about what he'd said. It all could have ended so badly. He couldn't thank God enough for sparing her.

She preceded him into his apartment and went straight to bed. Just as well, she needed the rest. Before he joined her he had one thing he had to do. Pain was an odd thing to be thankful for but he relished its disappearance right now and added another benefit into the box in his head boldly marked, Penelope: she makes me want to be a better man. Sending up one last prayer of thanks he went to bed to hold his best friend tight and let sleep take the last of the pain away.

TBC…


	8. Anger

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 8 – Anger

Penelope jumped when the door to her lair slammed against the wall. "Please tell me you're not sleeping with both of us?"

Stiffening her spine she spun in her chair to face Derek. The anger displayed on his face had also taken up residence as an additional being within the confines of her office as the door bounced and slammed shut, closing them in. "Nope, I slept with Kevin last night and with you, it's been weeks so nope, I'm definitely NOT sleeping with you both. Not really my thing anyway." She'd gone with a flip response but judging by the fact his anger entity had grown to the point it had just whacked its nasty head on the roof of her office that might have been a grievous miscalculation on her part. Too late now, crap!

"Why, P?"

"He asked me out. We've gone on a few dates. I like him. Why not?"

"But…"

"But, what, Derek? You and I are not involved. Yes, we've had an understanding which has worked out well so far but maybe it's time to cool it."

He wouldn't meet her gaze. It was the one thing about this exchange that worried Garcia. "So that's it?"

"For now, yeah. Come on, Derek you had to have been wanting to get out and start dating again. Not feel like you had to spend all your time with me. I'm not shutting you out of my bed, hot stuff. Just out of me."

For the first time since the exchange between them began he looked up. She could have sworn she saw anguish in his eyes but as quickly as it was there it was gone once again. "You really didn't understand," he said and then he was gone, too. Unfortunately his anger took far longer to dissipate and it left her feeling unsteady for the remainder of the day. In frustration she sought him out as she was leaving for the day only to find he was gone and Kevin was in speaking to Rossi and Hotch. Now she was angry. But did she dare go to her best friend with this? If they were going to save their friendship she'd have to and so that's where she headed as she stormed out of the building. She was seething by the time she arrived at Morgan's apartment. Maybe if her head had been clearer she might have noticed his emotional state before she began her own tirade about Kevin and his newest antic.

"What part of don't does your gender have a hard time with?"

"Pen? What," Derek asked as he sat up from his prone position on the couch.

"You heard me. I specifically told Kevin NOT to speak to Hotch or Rossi and so do you know what he was doing when I left the office?"

"Speaking to Rossi and Hotch. Stupid ass!"

"Exactly. Why do you men do that?"

"Hold up there, Penelope. Do not limit me to the same proportions as your new lover. I'll be your sounding board if that's all you will take from me but show me some respect or find your way back on out of here."

His tone stopped her cold moreso than his words. "Oh, good night. Derek, I'm sorry. That was juvenile and you're right."

"Go grab yourself a drink and there's a new pint of Chunky Monkey® grab that, too while you calm yourself down."

Garcia did as she was instructed before going over to join Derek on the couch. He didn't move as she approached. She considered for a moment just laying on top of him then quickly reconsidered when she felt a familiar tightening in her lower belly at the thought of his body pressed against her own. She'd need to keep her distance, at least physically for a while. She lowered herself to the floor in front of the couch before she opened up the ice cream and began to eat. "Not even going to offer me any?"

"You took all of the couch, I get the goodies."

"Left with nothing but a couch."

Penelope put the ice cream on the coffee table and turned to face him fully. "Don't! Let me have this, Derek, please."

"Are you happy with him?" He met her gaze and held it awaiting her reply.

"Yes. I'm just upset with him for going caveman and not listening when I asked him not to go to them but at the same time it's sweet."

"As long as he makes you happy."

"He does. There's still plenty of me left for you, too, hot stuff."

"I'm going to hold you to that, P. May I have some ice cream now please?"

She fed it to him as he lay there trying to figure out how to let her find happiness without him. All he tried he couldn't find any way in which having Kevin Lynch dating and sleeping with his baby girl was beneficial. He'd have to work on it. Regardless, she was here with him right now and he'd take what he could get because without her, as he'd discovered when Battle had nearly killed her, he wasn't likely to make it. That was a risk he didn't ever want to consider.

TBC…


	9. Celebration

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, really?

A/N" A HUGE thank you to those of you who have been reviewing and adding this story as a favourite and alerting. You have no idea how much I cherish each one. A challenge for today: Who can find the line I borrowed from my all time favourite 80's movie and name me the movie?

Chapter 9 – Celebration

"Excuse me, Gomez." Garcia smirked at that turning in her chair to face Derek who was leaning against the open doorway to her lair. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, hot stuff. What did you have in mind?"

"Just us and a few years worth of memories."

Penelope raised an eyebrow to that. "Guess one of us needs to change our bed sheets."

"We can crash at my place and that way you can have the spare room."

She knew she was pouting but she couldn't help it. Regardless of whom Derek was dating whenever they spent the night at one another's homes they shared a bed. Since Kevin they hadn't spent a night under the same roof and now she was being relegated to the spare room. "No more co-sleeping, huh. Way to inform a girl. What time should I be ready or do you want me to just meet you somewhere?"

Derek stepped into her office fully and closed the door behind him. "I'm giving you the space you asked for and you're giving me attitude? Which is it, P?"

"I was always clear, my relationship with Kevin only meant we wouldn't be having any extra in our friendship anymore. We've always shared a bed, even before things changed."

"And Kevin has no problem with you and I sleeping together? I'd raise hell if you were stepping out on me."

"You know what, Morgan, maybe tonight is not such a good idea after all."

Derek shook his head and came to stand over her. He boxed her into her chair with a hand on each arm. "No, Pen, no. We apparently need tonight more than I even realized. We'll do it your way right down to sleeping the way we always have. Tonight it'll just be you and me. Deal?"

"No more cave man comments about me stepping out?"

"None."

"And we cuddle?"

"Definitely."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before delivering her last stipulation. "And I get breakfast in bed in the morning."

"Don't push me, baby girl."

"I could be persuaded to negotiate on that final point, hot stuff," Penelope said.

"So, we're good?" Derek squatted down and held her gaze awaiting her response.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the elevators once Hotch sets us free for the night. Could we go to that quiet little Japanese restaurant near your place?"

"Sounds perfect, goddess. See you in a few hours."

Penelope watched Derek leave her office and felt a pang of regret. She wondered, not for the first time if she'd been wrong in believing it was nothing more than fear that had Derek declaring his love for her. It was obvious he cared for her. There was no way he could touch her body and soul the way he did if there wasn't more there than long-standing friendship but she didn't want to risk it. It was better to be with someone for the wrong reasons than alone for the right ones. She'd been alone for too long and she no longer wanted to risk waiting to see what might transpire with Derek. Yes, the sex was phenomenal but she wanted forever and she simply couldn't see the man with whom she'd had commitment free sex for more than a year suddenly being that person. Either way, she'd be with him tonight. They'd laugh and talk and have some one on one time together followed by a night of true rest. No nightmares and no pretending that Kevin was someone he'd never be. It would be a true celebration: another benefit of having a best friend, as amazing as, Derek. Penelope was smiling as she turned back to her babies and got to work.

TBC…


	10. Affirmation

Disclaimer: It's in part 1, I swear it.

A/N: Challenge answer: Some Kind Of Wonderful. The line was: "It was better to be with someone for the wrong reasons than alone for the right ones." Now on to today's installment. Thank you to everyone who continue to review, alert and make this story their favourite. You are making me so very happy.

Chapter 10 – Affirmation

Penelope wasn't sure what she would have done if Derek had died that night but she knew it would not have been anything positive. She had been so relieved to hear Derek's voice in her ear an eternity after the ambulance exploded that she had begun to sob. He might be alive but she wanted to kill him right then.

Once she was back at the hotel she sequestered herself in her room. Although she had told Derek she was too angry to speak to him and he claimed he could wait she knew her best friend. After a hot bath she donned one of his t-shirts, a pair of sleep pants and brushed out her hair while she waited. As she figured the gentle knocking began about half an hour after she'd arrived in her room.

Penelope opened the door preparing, to remain silent but one look at his battered appearance and she began to cry. Derek gathered her in his arms and walked her backwards into the room, gently nudging the door shut with his foot.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry."

"You better be. I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"How can you say that? You came so close tonight."

"Because I knew you were with me. Nothing bad could happen. I meant what I said, Pen, you are my God given solace."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Derek Morgan. Do you understand me," Penelope asked as she tightened her arms around him. He flinched at the pressure to his sore shoulder and that's when she took a full inventory of his bumps, bruises and scratches. "You need to have a hot shower and lay down before the adrenaline completely leaves your system."  
"Can't."

"Why the hell not? You have another bomb that needs to be disposed of in Central Park?" She didn't mean to be so harsh but he'd really scared her and she was just barely keeping herself from stripping him and kissing all of his pain away.

"Nothing that dramatic, Pen. It's just that I'm roomed with Hotch and…"

"Say no more. Give me your room key and get your beautiful butt into my shower."

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Not sure that Hotch will be any happier with the idea of me rooming with you, goddess."

"Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, hot stuff. He will likely thank you in the morning for letting him have the room to himself so he can mourn in his own way. Now, stop arguing and get in there. I'll be back before you know it."

Penelope took longer than she expected only because she stopped for extra towels and ice to pack Derek's shoulder. When she returned to her room she walked into a cloud of steam and nearly into Derek's naked body. He was clad in nothing but a brief towel with beads of water still clinging to him. It took more effort than she would ever admit not to remove the towel from his waist and use it to wipe the drool from her mouth. She had to stop this. Kevin. Yes, Kevin. She had to focus on her boyfriend not her battered and in need of some TLC best friend. She was in for a very long night.

Once his shoulder had been iced and he was feeling a bit less like he had jumped from a bomb packed ambulance the adrenaline on which he had been running for hours sapped right out of his body leaving him sagging against the headboard of Penelope's bed. Rummaging in his go bag she found the sweats he always packed for bed. She eased them up his legs and once she was close enough to the towel turned her back so he could pull them up the rest of the way. She took the towel from him along with the now wet one from his shoulder and dumped them in the bathroom before returning to snuggle down bedside him on the bed. In very little time they were both asleep.

Penelope was dreaming. Derek was kissing her while he pleasured her with his long fingers. To not be unfair Penelope was pleasuring Derek, as well. Slipping her hand under the waistband of his sweats she had him in a firm grip and was maintaining a steady rhythm along his generous length in time to his kisses. Although it had been months since they last had sex he still remembered just the right places to touch her to make her even wetter. Penelope tightened her hold on his penis and let just one finger hook his scrotum as she drew back toward his tip. That was when a rush of moisture infiltrated her dream state and dragged her rudely into reality. This was no dream. Derek was indeed kissing her senseless with her sleep pants undone and lowered to give him better access to her. But the real shocker to her system was the realization that Derek had just come all over her hand and was still thrusting into the pressure of her closed fist. A moan of satisfaction escaped him even as she felt her own body shudder with her building orgasm. No, this wasn't right. They had stopped having sex. She wasn't supposed to be losing herself to the tension, to the promised release, to her best friend and his magic mouth and fingers. Despite herself she moaned his name as she also came and suddenly Derek's eyes opened and the reality of what they had just shared bounded into the room and sucked out all available oxygen like a crazed bull during the running.

Derek removed his lips, his hand and his body all from her presence in one very rapidly executed roll. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands but she heard his words clearly, "Pen, I'm sorry. I thought I was dreaming. I'd never disrespect you like that. Give me a minute and I'll go."

She gently took hold of his undamaged shoulder as he made to rise from the bed. "Derek, it wasn't your fault. I thought I was dreaming, too. We'll caulk it up to tension release after everything the team endured today. No harm done, right?"

"Yeah, sure, tension. Are you going to tell Kevin about this?" He lay back down but met her gaze head on.

"No need," she said.

That got a stunned look from him. "You don't see a need to tell your boyfriend that you nearly slept with another man?"

"Derek, had it been some random man, yes, but you and I have a history. We didn't set out to do what we did. No need to blow it out of proportion by bringing Kevin into this. Let's get back to sleep. We are wheels up in less than four hours."

Derek did indeed lie back down but with as much space between them, as the queen-sized mattress would allow and facing away from her. Penelope watched his back wanting so badly to mold her body to his. She refused to question why she had no compunction about not telling Kevin or why she wasn't questioning why she had been dreaming of Derek instead of her boyfriend to begin with. As she'd said, her and Derek had a long history with many angles to it. Kevin would simply have to accept Derek's permanent place in her heart, nothing more. As she watched Derek sleep and the numbers on the clock tick by she wanted to tuck away the pleasure of his touch and the feel of his kisses as much as her relief that he was alive and with her for another day. Affirmation of life there was another benefit to having Derek as her best friend. Kevin was just going to have to accept what she could give him. "I love you, Derek," she whispered before turning to face the windows and wait for dawn.

TBC…


	11. Frustration

Disclaimer: Oh, please. If you must see it check part one.

Chapter 11 – Frustration

Derek couldn't say for sure what lead him to do it but he saw a beautiful woman before him and with the sting of his increasingly frustrating relationship with Penelope hampering his ability to think straight, he went for it. Less than a minute later he stood shocked by what had just transpired. In his entire dating life he had never had a woman shut him down so quickly or effectively. Derek wondered, not for the first time, if the state of turmoil in which his heart continued to live on a day to day basis was now so obvious to everyone except the woman he wanted most to be aware. It was little surprise no self-respecting woman would dare get involved at even a surface level with him.

Taking his new coffee order he returned to his truck and continued his morning commute to Quantico. Upon arrival he found himself seeking out the woman who was both salve and harpoon to his very soul. "Morning, baby girl."

"Right back at you, hot stuff."

"Any chance you're free for lunch today?"

"I could be for you, sweetness but are you certain you don't want to talk now?"

He shook his head. Derek was tempted to break down and confess exactly what his heart was feeling but work was neither the time nor the place. And, after the morning's disastrous attempt at wooing a woman, his confidence level was in his shoes anyway. Not an easy admission for a man like Derek to make, even to himself. "How do you always know?" He figured he'd at least admit to a problem and allow Penelope the opportunity to comfort him. Derek could admit, he was not beyond taking what he could from the woman he loved, even if it was pity. Damn, he'd sunk low.

"I know you, handsome."

"Not everything, unfortunately." Both her eyebrows shot up above her glasses and she made to respond but he spoke before she could, "No, I just want to have lunch with my best friend. Nothing more."

Penelope was giving him that odd penetrating look she gave him whenever she was trying to get inside his head. "What do you mean I don't know everything? Are you sick? Is something going on with your mom? Sisters? Tell me Strauss isn't at it again?"

"Pen, breathe. It's nothing time won't heal eventually."

"You sure, hot stuff? If you tell me who she is I'll mess up her credit or something. A little visit from the Internal Revenue Service will make her think twice about messing with my chocolate Adonis."

Derek nearly choked. He covered it quickly with a cough but he had a sudden vision of Penelope destroying her own credit for the simple fact, she'd want to keep her promise to him of hurting the woman who had hurt him. As much as he tried though he still didn't see her leaving Lynch and filling his arms instead. "I can handle this, P."

"Uhm, okay." Standing, from her chair she drew him into a tight hug. "Derek, just remember one thing for me please."

"What's that?"

"Any woman who doesn't appreciate having you in her life is a fool."

Derek chuckled at her words but still remained silent. This wasn't the time. "See you at lunch." He kissed the tip of two fingers and tapped her nose making her smile.

"Yup," she said as she released him and waved him out of her lair.

Leaving her office, three things happened in fairly rapid succession: he was introduced to Agent Jordan Todd and suddenly understood her earlier rebuff; the team was assigned a case; and he had to break his date with Penelope, as they were wheels up within the hour. Derek wished the abrupt shift in events helped but he felt raw inside. Something needed to give. His heart was shedding day by day and he was no longer certain if having Penelope so close and yet so far was ever going to let him heal. He had to make a break or pray for a break up between her and Kevin so he could pick up the pieces and lay claim to her heart at last.

Sitting on the plane thinking of Agent Todd he realized what had been the immediate attraction to her; she was the anti-Penelope. Was that the answer to his battered soul? Derek didn't know for certain but he was going to have to do something fast before there was nothing left of his heart to give to anyone. Mentally, he began to pack Penelope away. He had to; it was the only option remaining. He'd keep the basic benefits on which they'd built their friendship before love ever entered the picture. Everything else, he'd tuck neatly away. It was time.

TBC…

A/N: I feel like I should stay hidden until after I can post something happy so I am going to try and write you all a nice, happy, uplifting Christmas fic to make up for all this angst. I am sorry but this is what my muse is producing. This WILL have a happy ending. I won't allow you all to get anything else. Please hang in there and only throw ripe tomatoes, they hurt less.


	12. Torment

Disclaimer: You want one; go find it in part one please.

A/N: This surprised even me.

Chapter 12 – Torment

Penelope was solidly torn between blinding anger and heart-wrenching pain. Kevin was leaving. It was bad enough that Derek had been growing increasingly distant but now she might well lose her boyfriend. Of course he'd made the cursory decree that she could accompany him. As if. He was a lovely man but leave her BAU family? Leave Derek? No matter how remote he might seem, no way could she go to parts unknown and leave him behind. Kevin might as well have asked her to rip her beating heart from her chest and stomp on it.

She knew she shouldn't do it but since she had the skills, she might as well put them to use. By the end of the day Kevin's ultra secretive job would be no more. The worse thing was even if she somehow failed and he was still allowed to go she knew she'd get over it. The current state of her relationship with the man who was her best friend not so much. Finishing up with meddling in Kevin's affairs she packed up for the day and made her way out of the building. As much as she wanted to cry on Derek's shoulder over all this something was holding her back.

After a brief stop at the grocery store she went home. A long shower while her deli counter dinner sat congealing didn't ease the tension she felt. Out of sheer desperation she put a movie on to play. Diary of a Mad Black Woman was just what she needed. Kevin hadn't jilted her for a younger, money grabbing woman but the movie did feature an actor who could have been Derek's doppelganger and right now she needed to feel like he was here with her in some way. She refused to entertain what her desire for Derek over Kevin really meant. It didn't matter, she decided since one was barely speaking to her and the other was ready to leave her behind and go into seclusion for a job. How was that for an esteem boost?

Giving up on eating, Penelope watched the movie until the tears started to come so hard and fast, she could barely see and her breathing sounded laboured. It was then, of course, her cell began to ring. As much as she wanted to ignore it she needed to at least ensure it wasn't the team calling her in for a case. The display read Morgan, D. Her internal debate as to whether or not to try and calm down enough to answer lasted long enough for the call to go to voicemail. Just as well in her current state, she decided. She had barely made it off her couch and toward the bathroom to wash her face when she heard a key in her lock. Only two people had a key to her place and she was betting it wouldn't be Hotch letting himself in.

There was no way she'd cover the distance to the bathroom in time to avoid him seeing her so she stood her ground and waited for him to enter her apartment. She watched as he took a quick inventory: lights off, half eaten meal, angry chick movie, and the waves of tension flowing off her with such force she was having a hard time not swaying. "What did the jackass do?"

"He's leaving me," she whispered.

"Lynch is doing what? Another woman?" Derek set down the two bags he'd been carrying and locked the door without turning around before removing his coat and shoes as he spoke.

"No. An ultra secretive job."

"Idiot. Obviously doesn't realize what he has."

"Had."

Derek had been moving into her space and he stopped when she uttered that one word. "Meaning?"

"He plans to take the job and I may have made certain, the job no longer will be available to him; to anyone. Either way, he'll be done with me."

He laughed even as he closed the remaining distance between them and drew her against his chest. "I don't want to know the details. We work for the FBI afterall but what a reminder to never get on your bad side. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

Make love to me were the first words to jump into her thoughts but she managed, barely to not utter them. "What brings you here, Derek? You've hardly spoken more than good morning to me in weeks unless it's over the phone."

He drew his upper body away from hers and used one hand to urge her to look at him and stop speaking to his chest. "I needed to work through some stuff. Sorry for being on hiatus but that's over now. Tell me honestly what I can do to make you feel better, no strings."

Right there. Right on the tip of her tongue but if she said it what kind of woman did that make her. Only hours after sort of breaking up with her boyfriend she's asking her best friend to make love to her? And the worse part, it would be just that for her, not sex. Derek meant too much to her. He occupied too much of her free thoughts. She loved him heart and soul. Perhaps she should have just let Kevin go instead of messing with his life but she'd wanted revenge for being so unceremoniously dumped. "Baby doll, what's going through that brilliant brain of yours?"

"Too much for my own good. Would you just hold me please?"

"Whatever you want, P, I'm here."

"Stay and hold me."

"Like I said, whatever you need, baby girl."

"Thank you, sweetness." She wanted him but not like this. She'd take his comfort and marvel at the timing and no more. As he lead her back to the couch Derek stretched out on his side then held out his arms to her. She joined him facing the television. It was safer for them both. She'd already messed up one man's life today she didn't dare risk doing the same to Derek. Way too much was at stake for her to chance losing him so, she could have one more night with him. She needed to let him be free to find love but that didn't mean she'd send him away tonight. Penelope knew she needed him with her no matter how much of a torment it was going to be; it was well worth it.

TBC…


	13. Disillusionment

Disclaimer: Right where it should be…

A/N: I hope this part will start to make some of you at least a bit happier with me for all the angst.

Chapter 13 – Disillusionment

What the hell had he been thinking? Derek sat across from a now empty chair and instead of regretting the sight of Tamara's rapidly disappearing back he wondered how he was going to face Penelope. She'd warned him about getting involved with a victim's sister. She'd taken his slight when he told her she'd overstepped her bounds. In fact, she'd even tried to be supportive when it became obvious he intended to forfeit her advice and still pursue the relationship. He was going to have to eat crow on this and he was pissed him off at no one other than himself.

Like a dutiful boyfriend he'd made plans for tonight to wine and dine Tamara. They'd been dating for a month and he'd spent so much of it tied up on one case or another since becoming acting chief of the unit, he thought this would be a great ace in his favour. A fine restaurant, flowers sent to her home while he knew she'd be getting ready, a pre-order of her favourite wine that was some nearly impossible to find fruity-tuity blend from Alaska. Who knew they even made wine in Alaska? The one gaffe he was reminded of mere moments ago was this would have been her dearly departed brother's birthday. Shit!

He couldn't defend against a mistake that monumental and so when she had told him he wasn't the sensitive, caring soul she had believed him to be and thought it best they call it quits now he didn't argue. Derek signaled the waiter for the cheque and considered all his possible approaches in regard to telling his baby girl about this. His first reaction was, she didn't deserve to know since she was still with Kevin but then again he considered the damage already caused in their friendship by Tamara's presence and quickly revamped his stance. Things were anything but perfect right now for Penelope and Kevin and maybe, just maybe if she knew he was free again and he started making an effort to flirt like they used to maybe she'd decide that having sex with her best friend was healthier than holding on to a boyfriend who was barely more than a bed warmer.

The waiter had very casually brought the recorked wine to him along with his receipt. Derek thought it was a subtle, sorry man for watching the debacle of Tamara's departure but what the heck, maybe bringing along the alcohol would give him something to do with his evening. The front lights of his house were on when he arrived and had he not immediately recognized "Esther" sitting in his driveway he would not have been responsible for the reception the intruder might have received.

"Took you long enough to get back here," Penelope said by way of greeting.

"How in the world could you have known my evening out was going to end early."

"Oh, please Agent Morgan, who am I?"

"The all knowing oracle of Quantico?"

"Damn straight. Had you checked your email before you left you might have had time to salvage this. Once I realized you hadn't I tried calling you but Hotch said you'd spoken to Strauss for the evening off and sure enough your cell was off. Bad move, by the way."

"You knew what today was?"  
"Yup. The date was nagging at me so I did a wee bit of digging this afternoon and looky-looky there it was. How ballistic was she?"  
Derek put down the bottle of wine he was still holding and removed his jacket and tie. "In a nutshell?"

"That bad?"

"No, she had cause. Basically, I'm an insensitive jerk and she never wants to see me again."

Penelope nodded. "Could have been worse, you're still dry."

"Funny, baby girl. Care to share a glass of this with me since you're here?" He held up the bottle with the label facing out for her to see.

"Not kosher, Derek. Feeding one woman another woman's drink of choice."  
"I'll add some Absinthe and an umbrella. You can pretend it's that thing you are always trying to get bartenders to make you."

"You mean Death in the Afternoon?"

"Yeah, that." She gave him the oddest look as he answered. "What?"

"Hot stuff, tell me something. How is it you can remember my love for a drink you've seen me consume maybe twice in our entire friendship but you so royally buggered up on the significance of today for a woman you've been dating for a month?"

"Do you want the drink or not?" Derek asked as he moved further into his house and toward the bar separating his dining room from the kitchen.

"Avoidance, much." Even if her words had not been biting, the tone certainly was.

"Garcia, why are you here? Come to gloat because you knew I screwed the pooch on yet another relationship?"

She had followed him and was now leaning against the wall watching him as he poured himself two fingers of scotch then added another for good measure, no ice. "You know what, I should go. I didn't expect the break up to make you so cranky. I'll leave you to handle this as you choose." She pushed away from the wall and collided with him as he stepped into her path.

"Why are you still with him?"

"Kevin? What's he got to do with this?"

"Nothing and everything." Derek held Penelope in place with an arm around her waist as he downed his drink in three gulps. It burned like fire down his throat and into his belly but it had nothing on the burn in his heart. Looking down into Penelope's questioning eyes he thought about the number of times in years gone by where an embrace such as this one would lead them to a pleasant night of sex. Inadvertently, he tightened his embrace. She placed her hands on his chest but she didn't push him away.

"Talk to me, Derek."

"I'm done with words," he whispered this as he gradually lowered his lips to meet hers. He moved, as slow as the muscles of his neck would allow, giving her time to pull away. She didn't. Derek knew this was wrong, she was still with Lynch but she tasted so sweet and it had been so long and she wasn't pulling away and then he heard it, a low moan that was not coming from him. He delved in with all he had and prayed she would understand what he was trying to convey. 'Get rid of Lynch and let me love you.' All too soon though she was pushing him away and he saw clearly in her eyes what he'd wanted to see for years; love. For him accompanied with a healthy dose of desire but one vital ingredient was missing, understanding.

Before he could gather his thoughts and explain, Penelope was out of his arms and out the door. He'd been drinking and although the scotch was normally nothing to impede him he'd downed it on an empty stomach while at the apex of an emotional roller coaster. He couldn't go after her and he refused to do this any other way than face to face. Tamping down his disappointment over the events of the day he focused instead on the fact, Penelope had kissed him back and revealed in the process a secret he suspected he'd missed for a lot longer than he cared to think about. There was another benefit available to him with his best friend and damn it he was going to claim it as soon as he could figure out how to convince her to leave Kevin Lynch once and for all.

TBC…


	14. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I wouldn't lie to you on this; it really is in part one.

A/N: We're into the home stretch. Please let me know if I am on my way to being forgiven for all the angst by reviewing. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, putting the story on alert and have added it as a favourite.

Chapter 14 – Sorrow

"_Hotchner: Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts. Oliver Wendell Holmes"_

Penelope had expected to arrive at the office the next day and spend it trying to avoid Derek and the memory of being in his arms while he kissed her like she meant everything to him and then some. That opportunity never presented itself as life went to hell in a hand basket before she'd been in bed longer than a few hours. She should have suspected Foyet would rear his ugly head again, but not one of them foresaw the ending that transpired in the last few days. Knowing he was dead brought no comfort since he'd made certain that Haley preceded him.

As she got dressed for the funeral, she mentally reflected on how very different life seemed to her from a mere few days before. Derek had been dating, Tamara. That was over. She had surrendered to Derek's kiss with her heart and soul. This meant things had to end with Kevin, for good. And, Haley and Foyet had walked amongst them. Darkness and light in collision did not always bring the beauty of morning. Penelope felt the pain of sorrow rising up to try and envelop her but she pushed it away. She had to focus. Get through the funeral, cut Kevin loose and then seduce her best friend. Life was short and she loved Derek. If a friendship with benefits was all he could give her, she'd take it and consider herself blessed.

By the time the funeral was over Penelope felt like she had been pressed and folded then unceremoniously shoved into an overfull drawer. She couldn't think straight and as much as she wanted to go to Derek, take him by the hand and disappear somewhere to begin the healing process together in their own unique way she knew she had to finish things properly with Kevin first. It was then, their cell phones began to ring, buzz and vibrate in a jarring jangle of the call of duty. None of them could believe Strauss would approve their being called out but apparently it was indeed true. She'd have to hold off still longer to speak to Kevin and Derek, both.

As she waited for the team to return from Nashville she called Kevin and arranged to meet him at the local coffee shop not far from the office.

"Hi Penny."  
"Hey, Kevin. I got your favourite, mint, mocha with caramel and three shots of expresso."  
"You're too good to me," Kevin replied.

"No, Kevin, I'm not. I need to end things between us. We both know this isn't working and I can't pretend anymore."

Kevin didn't reply for some time. He sat with his legs apart and wrapped around the stool on which he was perched sipping away at the most disgusting coffee combination she's ever had the displeasure of smelling. He had yet to make eye contact and it irked her. She knew she was being unreasonable being pissed at him but she'd just broken up with him for the last time and he sat there like if he just waited long enough she'd pat his head and tell him everything was fine. Dear heavens how had she remained with him for so long? "I have to go. Are you going to be okay?"  
"Of course I'm fine. You'll be back."

It was on the tip of her tongue to swear but then again he'd all but left her a few months ago and she'd let him back into her life and her bed so she had no one but herself to blame for his current state of delusion. "Not this time."

"We'll see," he said and met her gaze for the first time. An involuntary shiver went down her spine but she refused to believe any malice was behind the odd reflection in his hazel eyes.

"No, Kevin. This is goodbye. Thank you for the memories."

His final words followed her out the door, "See you soon, Penny."

She took the fastest and most direct route back to the office and locked her office door behind her. In the time remaining as she awaited the team's return she was relieved to not hear anyone try to get in. Once she'd been notified of their landing she went to Derek's office to prepare for what could potentially be the most life and friendship altering conversation she'd ever had.

Penelope was half sitting, half leaning against the side of Derek's desk when he arrived. He left his go-bag just inside the door and shifted the files he carried to one arm as he closed the door, locking them in alone.

"I half expected you to be avoiding me even though we spoke during the case."

"Life is too short," she replied as he made his way toward her.

"I agree. Too damn short for me to keep this dance up any longer." Derek put down the files he was carrying by leaning around her body but keeping her firmly trapped between himself and his desk.

"Derek, you need to know I've broken things off with Kevin and -" Penelope didn't get to finish her speech. Derek had her face anchored within the confines of his hands and unlike the last time he kissed her he left her no time to think. His lips were gentle, his tongue seeking. Releasing her head his hands roamed her neck, shoulders, curved around her back, skimming her spine, briefly cupping her hips until they were wedged under her butt and hoisting her onto his thigh that he'd nudged into the space between her legs. She was riding his thigh; the coil of heat in her lower belly spreading up and out to consume her and Derek as well since he was pressed so tight against her she could feel the swell of his erection. Penelope was going into overload but there was no way she was going to go alone. Lowering one of her hands from around Derek's waist she stroked him through his pants as she slid a bit more up his thigh. He rewarded her with a groan of hunger only a truly starved man could utter, Penelope came, moaning in answering response into her best friend's mouth.

TBC…


	15. Joy

Disclaimer: See part one

A/N: This is the second to last chapter and you will likely get both today as an early Christmas present. Please don't forget to let me know if I am at last forgiven.

Chapter 15 – Joy

Derek chuckled to himself as he parked his truck and waited as Penelope parked Esther in the driveway before he exited his vehicle. He moved quickly to get out and around to her driver's side to help her out. It wasn't necessary but after deciding it was in the best interests of road safety if they drove to his house in separate vehicles he needed to touch her, the sooner the better. She took his offered hand and stepped out of her vehicle and right into his embrace. They shared a chaste kiss. Anything more involved and they'd likely get arrested for indecency. As it was they were lucky, Strauss had not come upon them as Penelope was welcoming him home.

Once they were safely locked away from public eyes their go-bags made twin thumping noises as they hit the floor and Penelope's back connecting with the front door was an answering echo. Derek covered her front with his body. He pressed himself so close, were it not for the differences in colour and texture of their clothing there would be no way to accurately make a distinction as to where Derek ended and Penelope began. As much as he'd love to take her right here and now, they were beginning a new era together and he wanted everything out in the open first as her new lover. It wasn't enough that Kevin and Tamara were history. Penelope still didn't seem to understand what she meant to him and where he wanted their relationship to go. Plus, as her best friend he needed to tell her, she needed to be clear with this guy she was going to be sleeping with so there would be no illusions. Derek wasn't envying his duel role but he knew it was pivotal to gaining that one elusive benefit in his friendship with this incredible woman he had the honour of calling his best friend.

Derek eased out of the kiss and stepped back. "Pen, we need to talk."  
"Are you kidding me? Derek, please don't make me beg. I want you, only you. We can talk after we have sex."

He shook his head. "You see we have a problem then."

If the situation weren't so serious he would have laughed at the expression gracing Penelope's face. Her brows were pulled down to nearly level with her glasses, her ample lips had disappeared into an intense single line and a rather ominous tick could be seen in her left cheek. In other words, one Penelope Garcia was not impressed with this new development. Derek figured he was in for a penny, in for a pound and let loose a little laugh at the image of a "little Penny" instead of a coin. The tension was making him delusional he had to get what needed to be said, said fast. Taking her hand he bypassed his living room and took her into his bedroom. He led her to the bed and indicated for her to sit as he began to pace.

"Baby girl, you need to understand a few things before we go any further."

She sighed. "You're really determined to do this now?"

"Yes." Derek held up a hand to stave off her protest before she could form the first word. "Hear me out, P."

She remained quiet but leaned back on her forearms. The position made her bosom jut out and for a moment Derek's libido questioned his sanity in much the same way he knew Penelope longed to. "As your best friend it is my duty to congratulate you on the recent changes in your love life, however I also need to caution you about making certain you let the new guy know exactly where you stand and what you want out of the relationship because I love you and don't want you to get hurt." He stopped his pacing right before her and dropped to his knees. "As the new man in your life I need you to know, I want more than just to be your lover. When we are together I no longer desire to simply achieve the release of sex; I want us to experience the wonder of making love. But the most important thing you need to know before we begin this new relationship is I love you, Penelope Garcia."

To his surprise Penelope's arms slid to her sides and she lay flat on her back and began to sob. He hoisted himself on to the bed at her side and leaned over her. In the short amount of time it took him to position beside her, her eyes were already beginning to puff up and her nose was running. "Talk to me, baby girl."

"Do…oh, do you mean it? You love me. As in you're in love with me?"

"By God, I think she finally gets it," Derek said as he kissed away some of her tears then wiped a few with his fingers and trailed them from his own eyes and down his cheeks. "Pen, I want you, all of you. I want your heart, your body, hell I want your tears to be my tears. I want to climb onto the roof of FBI headquarters and bellow at the top of my lungs that I love you."

She hiccupped before she replied, "Strauss would have your ass."  
"Well worth it if you tell me you feel the same."

"I do. I love you, too, Derek. I have for some time. When I came to you tonight it was to have you on whatever terms you'd have me. I could no longer deny to myself how much I love you and it was slowing ripping me apart from the inside out to pretend to only be your best friend. When you kissed me a few days ago and then Haley was killed it just cinched it for me."

"Haley may no longer be physically with us but she's sure managed to knock some sense into both of us in spirit. I was coming home to tell you. I had planned to tell you before but never got the chance. So, are you going to take your best friend's advice and let your new man know exactly what your expectations are?"

"I'd rather show him," Penelope said and hooked a hand behind Derek's head bringing his head down to meet her own in a searing kiss.

TBC…


	16. Possession

Disclaimer: It's really in the first part

A/N: Thank you so very much for sticking with me through this journey with Derek and Penelope. I want to say a special thank you to Kricket Williams who has become a wonderful friend and was an amazing inspiration all through the writing of this story and this final chapter especially. Thank you to all of you, who reviewed, alerted and added this story as your favourite. It's been a wonderful early Christmas present. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to each and every one of you who have taken the time to read this story. Harlie.

Chapter 16 – Possession

Bliss! That was the word Penelope decided would best describe how she felt as Derek deepened their kiss. My how the man could kiss. She released his head and he raised himself up on his arms above her just as she reached for the hem of his shirt. Once his chest was bare to her touch she flipped their position and straddled his legs. From her new vantage point she was able to shower his face, neck and shoulders with kisses before Derek distracted her by slipping his hand under her panty hose and into her panties. She stopped laving his nipples and bit down instead as he stroked her clitoris. The jolt of awareness that went through her body was shocking. Derek had always known how to touch her. Somehow knowing he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her intensified the effect.

"Baby girl, you with me?"

"Wouldn't dream of being any where else, Sweetness."

"Come back up here." She obliged him and he was ready and waiting with another soul touching kiss. She didn't remember him removing her blouse or bra but the next conscious thought she had was when Derek latched on to her right breast and gave such a powerful suck she thought she'd come from the very force of it. Penelope cradled Derek's head as he moved back and forth between her breasts until she could take the ache of his erection rubbing against her throbbing core no longer. She eased away so he stopped slaking his thirst momentarily to help her out of her skirt, the remains of her pantyhose and her panties. Then it was his turn.

Since he was already underneath her she worked her way down his abdomen with nips and licks. She swirled her tongue around and within his belly button until Derek took matters in to his own hands and lifted her head away. "Don't tease, baby."

"I'd never be so cruel, Derek. I just want to memorize every delicious inch of you." The heat in his eyes at her comment spurred her on and she made quick work of the button and zipper keeping her away from her ultimate goal. As she parted the material she used her tongue to taste. Inch by inch she pushed his pants downward and followed with her tongue. By the time Derek's erection was free of the confines of his jockey shorts he was hard and saluting her. Penelope wasn't one to ignore such a greeting and so she coated his tip with the beads of pre-cum that had escaped and then she followed suit with her lips. Derek groaned and bucked into her mouth but she'd anticipated it and was ready with increased pressure from her fingers as he moved further into her mouth. She sucked as hard as she dared and was rewarded with everything he had in him. It was exhilarating to watch and hear Derek Morgan lose all control at her will.

Penelope's victory was short-lived. Derek recovered far sooner than she anticipated and he made short work of removing the rest of his clothing and laying Penelope out on her back. "I hope, woman you are ready to accept as good as you gave."

"You promise?"

His response came as a hum from between her thighs. Derek wasted no time getting to where she wanted him but like once long ago he didn't immediately dive right in. He nipped at her clitoris and when she began to squirm he withdrew and just blew on her. She was so sensitized, a mini orgasm ran the length of her body but she was still lucid. "Now who's teasing," she murmured.

"Not teasing, baby girl, savouring." Penelope felt his tongue run the span of her labia before he began a true and total focus on her core. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel and writhe in anticipation of what she knew was coming. He used his teeth, his tongue and at last his lips before Penelope lost consciousness with an orgasm that ripped his name from her lips loud enough to wake his neighbours two or three doors over on each side.

When she recovered Derek had her wrapped in his arms and was whispering in her ear, "I love you, silly girl. Come back to me so I can finish showing you how much."

"I'm back, hot stuff. Are you certain you still have more to show me?"

"You doubt me, P?"  
"Not a chance, ever again, Derek. Make me truly yours."

He drew one of her legs over his and entered her from behind. Penelope arched her back and pushed into him as he thrust into her. The sensation was phenomenal for them both. She held onto the back of his head and he teased at her breasts with one hand and used the other to put pressure on her. Within seconds of one another they came with the other's name uttered in a reverent whisper of ultimate possession.

It had been a long and difficult road but as they fell into an exhausted slumber some time later, arms and legs entangled they knew one thing for certain: they had all the benefits of friendship bundled perfectly to guarantee one amazing love story with their best friend.

Finis


End file.
